gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Elise 111S
|manufacturer = Lotus |year = |drivetrain = |engine = |displacement = 1796 cc |torque = 17.8 kg.m |power = 142 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 3726 mm |width = 1701 mm |height = 1206 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} This article is about the Series 1 Lotus Elise 111S featured in Gran Turismo 2. For the Series 2 Lotus Elise 111S, first appearing in Gran Turismo 4, see instead: Lotus Elise 111S '03. The Lotus Elise 111S is a Road car produced by Lotus. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 and ultimately replaced by its 2003 Series 2 equivalent. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Monaco White * New Aluminium Metallic * Titanium Metallic * Black * Calypso Red * Ruby Metallic * Chrome Orange Metallic * Mustard Yellow * Lotus Racing Green Metallic * Azure Blue Metallic * Nautilus Blue Metallic * Deep Purple Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of the game: Colin Chapman, the founder of Lotus, believed that lightweight and not necessarily high power was the key to a sports car. His first car, the Lotus Seven, was a perfect example of this and so is the most recent Lotus - the Elise, introduced in 1996. Thanks to a unique bonded aluminium chassis the Elise weighed just 690kg and offered a terrific turn of speed despite a meager 118BHP. The Elise also set new standards for handling. The mid-engine roadster sported independent double wishbone suspension all round, quick-ratio steering that was light and responsive without resorting to power assistance and the vented aluminium metal matrix composite discs provided awesome stopping power. The little Elise wore a body of fibreglass and boasted the minimal of frills, but plenty of thrills. There were no carpets, no stereo, and no roof - though a canvas top could be fitted. In terms of straight line speed the original Elise could drag to 60mph in just six seconds and go on to a top speed of nearly 125mph - all thanks to Rover's 1.8-litre K-Series engine driving the rear wheels via a slick-shifting five-speed manual gearbox. Lotus offered a number of ways to further boost performance. In 1997 came the 190 Sport, with a 190BHP version of the K-Series motor, a close-ratio gearbox and track-spec brakes. Designed with the race circuit in mind the Sport 190 shaved 1.5 seconds off the 0-60mph sprint. It was too extreme for everyday road use, but in 1998 Lotus offered a Sport 135 kit for people wanting more welly for the road. Adding a sports exhaust, close-ratio gearbox and an extra 17BHP to the engine produced an Elise with a five-second 0-60mph time. 1999's quick Elise was the 111S with the 143BHP VVC (Variable Valve Control) version of Rover's K-Series motor slotted in to give extra oomph. With the engine change came some minor suspension tweaks and bigger rear wheels and tyres to tame the extra power. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Lotus dealership in North City for 46,480 Credits. Pictures -R-Lotus_Elise_111S.jpg|A Lotus Elise 111S with racing modifications applied. File:Io11nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Lotus Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race